<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort by supposedly_archer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974118">Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer'>supposedly_archer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have a bad day, Loki is there to take care of you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Definitely one of, if not, the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written. I just want some Loki cuddles, man</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki is lying down on your couch, reading a book when you trudge through the door. You quickly toe off your shoes and throw your coat and keys haphazardly across a table. He looks up at you; concern etched on his face. “Are you alright, darling?” You’re already close to tears, but when he asks you that question, that’s when the dam breaks. </p><p>You shake your head as you stand in place, Loki quickly putting down his book and making his way over to you. Your sobs are shaking your shoulders, and there’s snot running down your face. Once he’s in arm’s length, you launch yourself into his chest and wrap your arms tightly around his shoulders. You’re pretty sure you’re getting snot all over his shirt, but at this moment, you couldn’t bring yourself to care. He wraps his strong arms around your body, placing his chin atop your head as he rubs his hands up and down your back soothingly. “It’s alright, Y/N, it’s alright.” </p><p>Loki presses his lips to the top of your head, and it makes you cry even harder. You’re not how long you stand there, held protectively in his arms as you get tears and snot all over his shirt. After a few minutes, he quietly whispers to next your ear, “Do you want to talk about it, dove?” </p><p>You shake your head and cling tighter to him. “Okay, okay, do you want me to run you a bath and then watch your favorite movie?” His voice is calming and soothing, still rubbing your back. </p><p>You hiccup. “Yeah.” Loki places another kiss on your head. He slowly unwraps his arms, but you still cling to him. “Can you carry me?” Your voice is barely a whisper, embarrassed to ask the question but not wanting to let go of him. </p><p>“Of course, darling.” He hooks one arm under your knees and one under your back as he easily lifts you up. You immediately wrap your arms around his neck as he walks toward your shared bathroom. </p><p>Loki sets you down on the edge of the bathtub and turns on the water. You realize now that you were freezing. You shiver and wrap your arms around yourself. Once the tub is full of warm water, Loki breaks the silence. “I’m going to go make dinner, alright, dove?” You nod and mouth a thank you. He kisses your head and leaves you to your bath. </p><p>***</p><p>You’re not sure how long you lay there, eyes closed, listening to Loki make dinner. Eventually, you register the bathroom door opening and Loki gently shaking your shoulder. You open your eyes and whisper a “hi.”</p><p>He smiles gently at you. “I have some clean pajamas and a fresh towel. Dinner’s done, and I have the movie ready to start.” You nod and slowly climb out of the tub as Loki closes the door. </p><p>Once you’re dried off and fully clothed in the softest hoodie and sweats you own, you make your way to where Loki’s sitting on the couch with your favorite dinner, sweet pork salad. You take a seat next to him, throwing a blanket lying on top of the couch over your legs. He hands you a bowl of food silently as he presses start on the movie. </p><p>Once you’re both finished with your food, you move over, so you’re curled up in his lap. You fall asleep that way about halfway through the movie. Loki slowly moves to turn off the movie, pick you up, and carry you to bed. Once you’re tucked in, he slides in next to you, wrapping his arms around you and kissing your forehead. “I love you,” you whisper in your sleep. </p><p>“I love you too, Y/N.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr: @banner-swift</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>